Farm Boy!
by StopTheMadness
Summary: "As you wish" Was all the farm boy ever said to Isabella. But love blooms between Jasper and Isabella. But when he goes to war, and is declared MIA what will happen to young Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, like many of my stories, this idea came about from boredom. So I was in Drama and we had to watch this super old movie called Princess Bride, and it gave me an Idea for a Jasper/Bella story, I've never done J/B before, so just roll with it. (Also, I'm not very experienced in this form of writing, so yeah)**

**Prologue**

In the early 1800's lived a young girl. Isabella. She lived in the country of Texas and enjoyed riding her horse, she spent many a hour riding around her father's property on her great stallion.  
"Farm Boy" Isabella said, demounting her horse, "Please polish Max's saddle, I expect to be able to see my face in it by the morn"  
"As you wish" The young man said, Isabella turned on her heel and skipped off to her house.

The farm boy, Jasper Whitlock was a young lad. With shiny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, but Isabella never noticed this. He was just the farm boy. Jasper never said anything other than 'As you wish' to Isabella.

"Farm boy! Go fetch some water" Isabella said, coming over to where Jasper was chopping wood, "Please" she added shyly on the end,  
"As you wish" He replied, Isabella walked off, but looked behind her. Taking a sneak peak at the farm boy, Jasper never spoke more than three words to Isabella. But they were falling in love.

Jasper came in carrying fire wood, young Isabella was preparing dinner.  
"Farm boy!" Isabella called, before he could leave again, Jasper looked at her expectantly, "Fetch me that pitcher" She said gently motioning to the pitcher hanging up with her head. Jasper walked over slowly, then reached behind Isabella taking the pitcher off the hook,  
"As you wish" He murmured, his blue eyes burning into Isabella's brown ones.

From then, they were always together. It was true love.


	2. Chapter One

**Farm Boy!**

**Chapter 1  
BPOV**

"Jasper!" I called running through the paddock, my dress flying around me. "Jasper!" I yelled as I finally caught up with him, he was going to cut down the tree in the back field, I stumbled, tripping over my gown, but Jasper caught me,  
"Yes, M'lady?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips as he helped me up.  
"Wait for me!" I grinned; I slipped my hand into his free one. He had the axe is the other.  
"Out in the fields in the mud and the muck is no place for a lady such as yourself" He said as he walked.  
"Where ever you are is the place for me" I responded.  
"You'll get you dress all dirty" He warned,  
"Well so be it" I smirked.

"You are a strange girl," He shook his head. "Here, sit" He said, he took off his shirt and lay it down on the rock so I wouldn't get dirty. He then walked over to the tree and started to swing the axe back and forth. Soon the tree came plummeting down and I winced at the loud noise it made. Jasper chuckled at me and started to cut off chucks.  
"We'll need to go and get the carriage" I said, there would be no way he could carry all that wood,  
"Yeah" Jasper called back, "We'll go hook up some horses when I'm done" then he went back to work, chopping and chopping. When he was done he was over, I stood and offered him his shirt back. He smiled and wiped off the sweat.

"I wanted to go to town," I said, "My father said I must be escorted"  
"I'd be happy to take you, Mi' Lady" He said,  
"I was hoping you would say that" I smiled as we started to walk.  
"Smart man, your father" Jasper said.  
"Why do you say that?" I enquired.  
"A pretty lady such as yourself could get in many troubles if you were to travel on your lonesome"  
"You flatter me, Jasper" I smiled,  
"Good" he pecked my cheek and I blushed, smiling also. We walked to the stables and I watched as Jasper hooked up the trailer to the horse. "Mi' Lady" He said offering his hand; I grinned and put my hand in his as he lifted me onto the horse. He jumped on behind me, putting his arms around me so he could take hold of the reins. He got the horse to canter as we made our way back to the tree.  
"I love you" I sighed, as I leaned against Jasper.  
"As I love you" He replied, without missing a beat. He jumped off the horse and started to load the wood. I stayed on the horse to not get my dress any dirtier then it was. When all the wood was loaded Jasper mounted the horse and we went back to the house. I watched as he stacked the wood next to the house. When he was done he turned to me,  
"I shall see you at dinner?" He asked,  
"Yes," I nodded reaching up on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips. He smiled and walked over to his little cabin. I smiled and entered the house.

"Isabella!" Mother exclaimed, "Your covered in filth!" she shook her head, "What have you been up to!"  
"I've been in the back paddock with Jasper all day" I replied,  
"That farm boy" she sighed, "Why couldn't have you fallen in love with that lovely bankers son from town?" she sighed again,  
"I love Jasper" I told her, for the millionth time,  
"Yes, yes" she waved her hand, "You've said that. Now you go wash up and then come help me with making supper" she ordered. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I clean up and put my dress in the hamper. I went down stairs and started to help mother with the dinner. We had a roast pig with some vegetables. Father came in followed by Jasper. I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Here are my favourite girls" Father said, kissing mother and hugging me, "where have you been all day?" He asked,  
"In the back field with Jasper" I answered truthfully; Father chuckled and sat down at the table with Jasper where they started to talk about the expected war. Mother and I set out the dinner and we sat down, said grace and started to eat.  
"This is amazing" Father complimented,  
"Thank you, dear" Mother replied. There was minimal conversation.

xXxX Next Day xXxX

I sat in front of Jasper as we rode up the hill. We were going on a picnic. I spent most of our time together, but the majority was spent me watching him work. It was very rare that we spent time where he wasn't working around the farm. He demounted the horse and helped me down. He spread out the blanket and grabbed the basket. He set out our lunch and we sat down. Facing the view of the valley and the farm. Jasper gingerly took my hand and I smiled at him. He handed me a serving of salad and a fork and I started to eat happily.  
"Bella" Jasper said, staring at me with those crystal eyes,  
"Yes Jasper?" I enquired, putting the empty plate back in the basket; slowly he pulled out a black ring box, my heart thumped in my chest.  
"Isabella Marie Swan." He started "I love you. With everything I have. And forever I will love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked,  
"Yes," I whispered, "Yes" I repeated louder. He grinned and slipped the ring onto my finger. A perfect fit. He leaned over and kissed me passionately.  
"I love you, My Angel. My love" He said  
"And I love you" I responded.

XxXx Next week xXxX

"Bella" Jasper said his shirt was on but unbuttoned. He was leading out dairy cow up from the fields. He tied the cow up and came over to me,  
"Yes?" asked,  
"I have something I must tell you" His eyes where sad,  
"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly worried.  
"There's a war" He said and I nodded. I knew this, my father wanted to enlist but he was getting old. "I must go and fight" He said,  
"What!" I exclaimed, "No!" I yelled as tears started going down my face.  
"Shhh, my Bella" Jasper said pulling me in for a hug. He was all sweaty but I didn't care. I pressed myself to him,  
"Why?" I whispered,  
"I must." He answered "They are calling in the soldiers and I enlisted many a year ago" he replied;  
I sighed and sniffled, "What if something happens to you?" I asked  
"Nothing will happen to me" he answered.

"How can you be so sure?" I was meant to sound demanding, but it came out as a whisper.  
"I will always come back for you" He vowed.


End file.
